Alma
by Polatrixu
Summary: Una madre cuenta a su hija una historia antes de dormir. La leyenda de como en tiempos de adversidad, los héroes no tuvieron opción mas que recurrir a un viejo y peligroso enemigo que no los ayudara tan fácilmente.


**¡Hola, hola!**

**Aquí voy empezando un nuevo fic en lo que me regresa la inspiración para Profecías Culturales, parte dos.**

**Este fic... es como un reto. Es un crossover entre el mundo de Harry Potter y un juego en el que me vicie mucho, llamado Diablo III de la compañía Blizzard. El fic es Post guerra y está en el universo de Harry Potter con muchos detalles de Diablo III, más que nada una cadena de quests que resulto ser mi favorita. (quien haya jugado el juego, sabrá cual es XD )**

**Saludos y que disfruten esta corta historia que estaré actualizando de a poco, ya que he andado atareada.**

* * *

**Cuéntame una historia**.

"Mamá, ¿podrías contarme la historia de Voldemort?" Preguntó una niña pequeña a su madre mientras se cubría con la manta de su cama; se preparabapara dormir.

"Pero cariño, esa historia ya te la sabes de memoria." Respondió la mujer con una sonrisa, ayudándole a la niña a acomodar la manta con la que dormiría esa noche. "Harry Potter venció a Voldemort, el Señor Oscuro**, **y nos salvó a todos de su tiranía". Le comentó, preguntándose por que el súbito interés de su pequeña en la historia que todo el mundo conocía.

La niña la miró con un gesto de confusión**, **negándose a recostar su cabeza en la almohada; sabía que una vez hecho eso**, **sus ojos se cerrarían y no se volverían a abrir hasta el día siguiente, se sentó de manera erguida y volvió la mirada a su madre. "No, esa no… ¡La de la cabeza!"

"¿La de la cabeza?" Preguntó extrañada la madre, llevándose una mano a su cabello rizado.

"¡Sí! Escuché que le comentabas a papá que una de las cosas más extrañas que has escuchado era el cargar con la cabeza de Voldemort en una bolsa de viaje."

"Ah… Esa historia..." Respondió la mujer llevándose una mano al entrecejo. "No sé si el relato sea apto para ti. Aún eres muy pequeña para entender ciertas cosas"

"Por favor." Dijo la niña, contraatacando a su madre usando la mirada de cachorrito perdido con la que conseguía todo lo que quería.

"Está bien." Contestó sonriendo para luego sentarse al lado de la niña quien la miró con ojos expectantes. "Supongo que puedo dejar fuera las partes no apropiadas para ti."

"¡Sí!" Exclamó la pequeña y acomodó la almohada en su espalda para recargarse en el respaldo de su cama. Su madre rodó los ojos**,** y luego de aclarar su garganta**, **le sonrió tiernamente.

"Hace mucho tiempo, algunos años después de la caída de Lord Voldemort, comenzaron a suceder cosas muy extrañas." Comenzó a contar.

"¿Qué tipo de cosas, mamá?" Interrumpió la niña.

"La gente desaparecía sin dejar rastro, había registro de magia muy extraña en grandes cantidades…"

~!

"Otra familia ha desaparecido de la faz de la tierra." Comentó un auror a su superior, después de regresar de una investigación en la que efectivamente solo se encontró con una casa vacía. La única pista, una firma mágica muy extraña, se podría decir que caótica. Ni luz ni oscuridad.

"Ya es la décima en lo que va del mes." Respondió un muy preocupado Harry Potter a su subordinado. "Han sido tanto mágicas, como muggles, no hay un patrón y las desapariciones parecen ser al azar. Me pregunto si será trabajo de algún mortifago."

"Lo dudo mucho señor, la concentración de esa magia extraña es muy grande**;** no creemos que sea el trabajo de un solo hombre."

"Ya se los he dicho, ese es trabajo de demonios", comentó un hombre mayor "reconozco esa firma mágica en cualquier lugar. Vol… Voldemort solía lidiar con ellos y sabía como regresarlos al infierno de donde habían salido."

"Lucius Malfoy… ¿Por qué no me sorprende?" Respondió Harry con desdén al rubio para luego pedirle a su subordinado que se retirara, una vez hecho se giró al hombre mayor. "¿Por qué estas tan seguro que son demonios, Malfoy?"

"Un idiota que conocía, realizó un ritual de invocación, pero no sabía como cerrar la puerta que había abierto al infierno." Empezó a relatar el rubio. "Me buscó para pedirme los libros sobre demonología que eran parte de mi colección para saber como cerrar el condenado portal, pero resulta que eran parte de los libros que el ministerio confiscó de mis 'artefactos peligrosos', Potter."

"¿Quién es ese idiota?" Preguntó el joven de los ojos verdes, no queriendo creer la historia de Malfoy.

El rubio de ojos grises no respondió, sino que le extendió la edición del profeta de ese dia. "Yaxley fue encontrado muerto en su hogar anoche. Había sangre por doquier, pisadas de bestias y su cuerpo estaba brutalmente mutilado, prácticamente hecho pedazos. Dicen que fue obra de hombres lobo, Potter, pero los licántropos tienen más de tres dedos." Terminó Lucius, apuntando a una parte de la fotografía en la que se mostraba una marca sangrienta en forma de mano con tres dedos en una de las paredes.

Harry trago saliva. "Esto… es…"

"Imagínate una sesión de tortura con mi cuñada y multiplícalo por cien. Eso es lo que una persona en manos de los demonios sufrirá." Lo Interrumpió bruscamente el rubio "Ahora Potter… por el bien de todo el mundo mágico... ¿Dónde están esos libros?"

"Kingsley decidió que eran demasiado peligrosos y fueron destruidos..."

Lucius Malfoy comenzó reir como un completo desquiciado. "Harry Potter..." dijo sacando su varita de la túnica que vestía ese día. "No tienes una idea a lo que la ineptitud del ministerio de magia nos ha condenado, es mejor estar muerto."

Harry no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar; Lucius Malfoy presionó la punta de su varita bajo su propio mentón y gritó las palabras de la maldición asesina. Avada Kedavra.

~!

**La cabeza**

"Entonces, ¿los demonios estaban invadiendo el mundo mágico mamá?" Preguntó la chiquilla a su madre, quién se habia puesto cómoda en la cama de la niña, pues sabía que la historia sería algo larga para contar.

"En esos momentos nadie estaba seguro de nada, pero después de unos días de la muerte de Lucius Malfoy, se reportaron avistamientos de criaturas nunca antes vistas, muy violentas y capaces de usar magia altamente destructiva. Poco a poco, las personas empezaron a preocuparse y a tomar las advertencias, de quien ellos consideraban un loco, en serio"

"Pero si nadie sabía como cerrar la puerta que se abrió… ¿Cómo es que no hay demonios ahora?" Insistió la pequeña.

"Oh, claro que había alguien que sabía, solo que estaba un poco… indispuesto en esos momentos." Respondió la madre rodando los ojos al recordar esa parte de la historia.

~!

"¡No! ¡Y absolutamente no, Kingsley!" Exclamó Harry de manera furiosa al actual Ministro de Magia. "¡Tiene que haber otra forma de cerrar esa puerta!"

"Harry, entiende que el es el único que puede sacarnos de este embrollo ahora." Respondió el hombre con tono sereno, sin mostrarse afectado por los reclamos del joven. "Los ataques se han vuelto cada vez más violentos y sin sentido. Son peores que las tragedias ocasionadas por los mortifagos."

"Supongamos que tu plan funciona… ¿Cómo sabemos que no es una trampa?" Insistió el ojiverde un tanto resignado.

"Solo podemos esperar lo mejor. Hermione puede ayudarnos con el ritual que es necesario realizar, tengo entendido que es muy buena en runas antiguas." Comentó el hombre llevando a sus labios un vaso con licor.

"Es la mejor, te lo aseguro."

"En ese caso ya sabes que no tenemos otra alternativa." Respondió el ministro, dejando el vaso en el escritorio y dirigiéndose a uno de sus estantes para recolectar un objeto. "Llevale esto a Hermione, ella ya sabe que hacer, se lo comuniqué primero que a ti"

"¿En esa caja se encuentra su…" Intento formular la pregunta mientras se creaba un pequeño tic en el ojo derecho de Harry.

"Si, Harry, en este paquete se encuentra la cabeza de Lord Voldemort."

"No se que es más enfermo… que la hayas tenido en tu oficina todo este tiempo o este embrollo con los demonios." El ministro solo sonrió mientras retomaba su lugar en su escritorio.

~!

Harry se dirigió al departamento de misterios en el Ministerio, mientras cargaba bajo su brazo el paquete cuyo contenido consistía en la cabeza perteneciente al hombre que había hecho de su juventud una pesadilla.

"¡Hola Harry!" Saludó su amiga al verle entrar a su oficina e inmediatamente notó el paquete en su brazo y de paso la cara de pocos amigos que su compañero se cargaba. "Bueno, debo decir que a mi tampoco me agrada en lo más mínimo este plan. Pero puede que sea nuestra única oportunidad antes de que todo empeore… más"

"Siento que esto no es una buena idea." Respondió el joven de los anteojos. "Pero no tenemos otras y estamos desesperados." Termino de decir, poniendo el paquete en el escritorio de la castaña mientras bajaba la mirada, claramente molesto.

Por su parte Hermione no dijo nada más y se dedicó a abrir la caja que contenía la cabeza del mago más peligroso jamás conocido.

"Siempre me pregunté si era necesario tal barbarie al cuerpo de Voldemort. Mira que cortarle la cabeza, drenarle la sangre y separarla en dos partes, la muggle y la mágica, y aparte esconder su cuerpo quien sabe donde, me pareció algo exagerado." Comentó la chica a su compañero mientras sacaba la cabeza de la caja. Estaba conservada por un poderoso hechizo de stasis.

"A mí también, pero esas precauciones se tomaron para que ningún mortífago tratara de traerle de nuevo a la vida. Y míranos aquí." Comento el ojiverde con sarcasmo.

"Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas, Harry. Y este es uno de ellos." Terminó la castaña, colocando la cabeza del mago fallecido en una especie de tablero que estaba decorado con diversas runas. "Aquí vamos." Comentó un poco nerviosa, más para sí misma que para su amigo frente a ella, quien también la miraba de manera preocupada.

~!

"¿Y entonces que pasó, mamá?" Preguntó la niña observando a la mujer a su lado.

"Hermione comenzó un complicado ritual y al terminarlo…"

"¡¿La cabeza habló?!" Quiso saber la pequeña con entusiasmo, casi poniéndose de pie.

La mujer rió divertida. "No, la cabeza no habló. Y si dejaras de interrumpirme mientras te cuento la historia ya sabrías que el ritual invocó al fantasma de Lord Voldemort…"

* * *

Y aqui lo dejo.

Si te gusto, dejame un review y si no pues no hagas nada. *se come sus arandanos con sabor a fresa*

Polatrixu~!


End file.
